The End's Not Near, It's Here
by tuffman
Summary: The night is cold and Sam knows that the end is near for Dean. Sam is there for his big brother in his darkest and final hour and he rellizes the end is not near... it's here.


Dean sat in the motel room shaking and shivering in the corner.

'Dean?' Sam asked walking into the room after being at the library looking up local folklore.

'They're coming Sammy' Dean said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

'Who are?' Sam asked panic clear in his voice.

'They are the hell hounds I…I can hear them' Dean said. Sam stared at him now clearly scared because for the first time in his life he heard something in his brother's voice that he had never heard before; fear.

'Ok well ah, we fight them off. I'll call Bobby' Sam said and got out his phone but Dean knocked it out of his hand

'NO! No Sam, I just want to talk… me and you… no Bobby…please?'

'Ok what do you want talk about' Sam said putting a blanket over Dean

'The impala, now you have look after her, treat her with love and care. She will miss me' Dean said trying to grin

'Dean you don't have to do this you know'

'Do what?' Dean asked

'Be there for me. You've done it all your whole life it's my turn to be there for you. You deserve that much and I want to be here for you Dean so stop putting on this big act, be scared and show it for once in your life'

Dean stared at him for a moment

'You know I remember the day Mum told me I was going be a big brother. I was running amok, bored mostly. They shipped me off to preschool then I came home one day and Mum just gave me this smile and said 'Guess what you're going be a big brother'. Man I was over the moon I told her that it going be a boy you know. I just wanted a little brother hang out with, teach play football and stuff you know. Be more of a friend than a brother.'

Sam was fighting back the tears but he knew in this finale moment that he would not let Dean see him cry. Dean had been his rock his whole life and now it was Sam's turn be strong for Dean.

'Then the day you where born' Dean went on 'I just wanted take you home that day and I wondered why you had stay in hospital you know, why Mum and Dad just couldn't take you home straight away.

'Hey Dean, do remember that party we went to back in Illinois where that girl fat to just start groping me and trying led me away?'

'Oh yeah I remember! How could I forget dude, one of the funniest things I ever saw. Oh and it got better… then the chick's boyfriend found her trying kiss you… man' dean said remising at that moment

'I nearly got knocked out cold Dean' Sam reminded him

'Hey I was watching, you would not fight he kept pushing you but you would not fight'

'So you stepped in' Sam grinned

'Damn right I did no-one messes with my little brother and he knew it by the end of the night' Dean said his breathing becoming more uneasy and harder

'We got kicked out of the party but you being you would not call it a night even if it was midnight so you found another party'

'Hey if we where home earlier Dad would of gotten suss'

'Yeah what was it that we said we going to?' Sam said straining his memory to think of what lie they had used

'Movie Marathon' Dean said 'So yeah would have been suss if we came home before five'

'Yeah so we went to this party of some people we did not even know but some how you managed talk them into letting us stay. You dared me that I couldn't do three shots of Jaeger, you kept refilling the glasses and I threw up before my seventh" Sam said

'Oh and the next morning … we got home at six and Dad woke you up at eight 'cause he wanted to go hunting'

'Yeah what did you say to get out of that? You gotta sleep? More like you had to sleep to get over your hang over'

'Nah just told him I ate something bad at the marathon and I had a tummy bug. Still can't believe I got away with it'

'Yeah I know… it's called being the youngest. Then we didn't get home 'till three the next morning and I just passed out and didn't wake up again until the next day'

'Dad thought there was a bug going around and got us all checked out at the doctors' Sam laughed

Dean's voice broke 'Sammy those years we spent not talking I'm…I'm sorry' Dean said trying hard to talk half out of fear from what was coming and half out of sorrow.

'It's alright Dean you know. I'm glad I started hunting with you again'

'Yeah I know we got the thing that got mum and all people we saved I know you had no regrets'

"You're right, I have no regrets but not 'cause of that stuff. I mean that stuff was good don't get me wrong but I have no regrets because we got to be brother's again.'

'I'm sacred Sammy'

'It's alright Dean. You're strong you'll be alright' Sam said

'No not of dying or going to hell

'Then what?' Sam asked

'Leaving my little brother behide not being there to protect him'

Before Sam could think of something to respond with Dean eyes where filed with terror

'I see them Sammy' Dean said and Sam knew he was talking about the dogs. Sam half hugged Dean and half held him because he was on the floor. The door blew open and Dean starting shaking as if he were having a fit Sam watched in horror, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Dean's eyes flickered upon his brother for the last time and Sam saw the life fade out in them.

Sam had been fighting back the sobs the whole time; he was determined to be strong for Dean. Coldness had hit Sam now; Dean was dead, his brother would never look out for him again, never make the same stupid jokes or pick on him again. They would never be brothers again. Sam starting crying; shocked that his body could understand what had happen and even more shocked that the sadness was not so much that it could not bring tears to his eyes.

Sam awoke crying, crying like he had never cried before and woke Dean

'Sammy…Sammy!! You aright what is it' Dean said grabbing Sam and making his little brother look at him

'It's alright Dean' Sam said in-between sobs

'No it's not! What is it? I'm your brother you can tell me!'

'Dean… I'm going have a shower' Sam said trying shaking his brother off

'You alright?' Dean asked still looking worried

'I will be' Sam said and closed the bathroom door making a promise to himself at that moment that he would never, ever let that vision come true, that he will save his brother no matter what.


End file.
